Parasol Pancake
Parasol Pancake is an umbrella party game developed by Galactic Gecko for the Nintendo Switch. The game mostly takes inspiration from the Nintendo game series Mario Party, however, insipiration from other party games and board games in general is also used. However, the original Mario Party formula is its core, an interactive board game with minigames played after each round. Gameplay Pancake is a party video game where the main goal is to collect more Stars than your opponents, with the requirements to obtain them depending on the board chosen, as you land on spaces travelled to via Dice Blocks. At the beginning of the game, the board's objective and gimmicks are explained to you by the host you choose, followed by rolling Dice Blocks to determine the turn order, the highest number goes first. Players will then take turns to roll Dice Blocks and move across the board, before a minigame begins after everyone's turn. Winning a minigame will grant you coins, which can be used to purchase items on different shops around the board, pay for special events, or even pay for a Star depending on the board. All boards have different gimmicks that make them different, however, several unique mechanics exist across all boards. For one, Robbie Rotten will have a presence on each board via Rotten Revolution, which causes a negative event of some sort to occur every 5 turns. (this can be adjusted) In addition, when the game only has four turns left, a special Last Four Turns event happens, which allows the person is last place to boost themselves by spinning Wily (the game's roulette, more on him on the characters section). And at the end of every game, three Bonus Stars are handed out if the setting is enabled, and are shown beforehand: The Happening Star is given to whoever landed on the most ? Spaces. The Minigame Star is given to whoever won the most coins from minigames. The Item Star is given to whoever used the most Items. The Red Space Star is given to whoever landed on the most Red Spaces. The Running Star is given to whoever travelled the furthest distance. The Slow Star is given to whoever travelled the least distance. Game Modes Pancake's Game modes are all laid out on a large carnival ground, in which you can interact with NPC's, and explore the carnival to find easter eggs. The character controlled is the last character the player used, and multiple characters can be controlled by different players in the grounds. Party Portals A large open-air, corral-like area where a set of portals are laid out. By jumping into a portal, the players are taken to the main party mode described on the gameplay paragraph, with the color of the portal depending on which sub-mode will be played. *The blue portal takes you to Classic Party a 4-player, free for all battle royale. *The red portal takes you to Duel Party a 1v1 version of Classic Party with a smaller variation of the board and less turns. (the set amount of turns can't go over 20) *The green portal takes you to Team Party, which works the same as Classic Party, but is a 2v2 team battle. Arcade A large building with an old-school arcade feel to it, on the arcade, several modes involving minigames can be played. The modes able to be played in the arcade are: *'Free Play': Freely play any unlocked minigames. *'Sky Scuffle': Players ride on hot-air balloons, and every time someone wins a minigame they will float up 1 space. The first person to win the set amount of minigames (can be set to 3, 5, 7, or 10) wins. *'Minigame Dojo': A solo mode, the player fights against endless waves of CPU's in a dojo (the CPU difficulty can be set, and a high-score is given to each difficulty) and tries to see how many minigames they can win before losing 5 times. (Getting 2nd place counts as losing) *'A Rotten Experience!': A co-op mode in which players try to finish special teamwork-based minigames while avoiding Robbie Rotten, which can be controlled by another player or a CPU, that throws hindrances at the players' path and attacks them during minigames, making them lose hearts. If all players lose their hearts, Robbie Rotten wins, but if the players manage to complete all minigames with at least 2 people remaining, they win. *'Tournament': A standard bracket minigame tournament. The amount of players can be set from 4 - 32. *'Minigame Adventure': An RPG-inspired mode, players traverse a dungeon (with the theme chosen by the players) in a top-down perspective. To fight enemies, instead of fighting them like in a normal RPG, you initiate a minigame against them. Each theme has a miniboss and boss. (more on the themes and bosses in the minigames and boards section) Royale Tent A very large purple tent that leads to the Party Royale mode. In this mode, a total of 8 players duke it out on an ultra-large board. In order to keep with the larger amount of players, most info is cut short and turns are faster. (as in, the characters move faster when travelling around the board, and dice rolls are immediately done after the player clicks the dice they will use. The only minigames playable in this mode are 8-player minigames. Online Café A café in which players can enter online modes. All Party Portals modes and multiplayer Arcade modes can be played here, and if one player quits the game before it has finished, its place is taken by a CPU. A mode called Marathon can also be played here, in which 4 players compete in 5 random minigames back-to-back, in order to get the highest score. A leaderboard of Marathon scores is also kept here. Find the Computer Room! Pancake's version of the popular River Survival mode in Super Mario Party. In contrast of the much more, competitive, modes, FtCR! offers an entirely team-based experience. In this game mode, up to 4 players travel in a high-tech, trap-ridden facility while solving puzzles, avoiding traps and finding co-op minigame balloons. Successfully completing one of these minigames gives players extra time to reach their goal, to find the mysterious computer room. If the time runs out, all players lose, whereas they win if they find the computer room. There are also boat sections which work similarly to the original River Survival. Bonus Tents A medium-sized orange tent which houses the bonus minigames. These minigames are usually longer than other minigames, each coming with their own set of customizable rules. The following minigames are: *'Boss Rush': Fight solo or with 3 pals against all Minigame Adventures midbosses and bosses. However, your lost health carries over fights, with only 1 refill in the middle of the game. If everyone loses their health, it's game over! *'Bowling': A standard, 10-round bowling game. Not much to say. *'Battleship Bonanza': A 2v2 battle game mode. Each team has their own flying battleship, and must drain the other team's one of health by completing short microgames. Depending on the battleground (more info on the boards section) different events can happen. *'Beat Battle': A series of rhythm-based minigames (more info on the minigames section) which are played similarly to Marathon, in which up to 4 players try to get a high score. Item Shop A small yellow tent in which several items can be bought. The following items are: *'Figurines': Figurines of all playable characters and main NPC's. *'Decoration': Decoration for the carnival grounds *'Characters and boards': Certain characters and boards can be bought here. *'Some specific minigames' Challenge Road Taking after Super Mario Party's Challenge Road mode, in this gamemode, the player tries to finish all minigames, with twists added, in a linear map, with changing, progressively harder locations. (town - forest - beach - mountain - docks - city) background elements usually give a preview of the next minigame that will be able to be played. Options Warehouse The game's options can be changed here. Characters Pancake has a plethora of hand-picked characters from all sorts of media, both playable and NPC's. All playable characters have a specific dice block they can use in exchange of the regular dice block. Playable Starters Unlockable Not playable Spaces Items Boards TBA Minigames TBA Trivia *The game is inspired by Krexxal's Roulette Rush *The gameplay paragraph was used and modified with permission from Krexxal. Category:Party Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Minecraft (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Overwatch series Category:Mario (series)